narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasa Aburame
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Sasa Aburame (''笹 油女)'' Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Sasa was born not long after her parents were married. Her mother always adored her but her father pushed her into her training once she entered school. Because of her father she became quite skilled at the traditional Aburame insect combat. The only reasong it took ehr so long to graduate was because she could never focus on one thing at once and would sometimes sneak out of class. Eventually, when she did graduate and enter into a team she finally managed to get herself to calm down and focus on what was important. After a year of training she entered the Chunin exams but failed, she entered a second time that year and failed again. She was determined not to give up and tried out at every oppening, eventually, after three years she made it through, proudly becoming a chunin. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Sasa is very headstrong if she puts her mind to it and wont give up. However, she does get easily distracted if she isn't all that into what she's doing, which can be a problem. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Yakuza is not big-boned, chubby or too skinny like Sakura. She also doesnt have over-sized breasts either. She is just normal, somewhat like Ino. Though her thigs are not that meaty. Her shoulders are broad and she is a bit strong. She has a scar at the back of her neck, from the time someone almost cut off her head. Her hair in the beggining is stright down, her bangs over her forehead. She wore a simple navy blue shirt and black spandex shots and open toed ninja boots. She wore her ninja headband around her neck and has a blue backpack with the Uchiha symbol on it. Which she had since her father died. As an assassin, she more all black to blend in with the shadows. Inluding a mask and white eye contacts to keep her identity hidden. She wore a black coat, black shirt, black boots, black pants and kept her hair up. She always kept her backack and put her ninja headband hidden in a pocket, As an Akatsuki, she wore a cloak similar to hidans, just with a smaller collar and more opened at the bottom. She wore regular Akatsuki style shoes and had her nails colored black. Her hair was long up to her waist with she kept down. It was layered/choppy.(like Madaras. Just thinner and neat). Her headband was kept at her ankle, it has a slit through it to show shes a rough ninja. She had black gloves up to her elbows. When she returned to the villiage, she wears a blue shirt and grey vest with a collar that reaches below her ears. Black ninja pants, black ninja shoes up to her ankles with leggings(socks) that go to her mid-thigh. (like Karin. somewhat.). She wore gloves up to her elbow and has a new headband with she puts around her neck. Her hair is stillmadaras and was cut to reach her shoulder blades, She brung all her hair backHidan and had piercings. One on her right ear, one on her left hearearings, six near her nosepein, and one under her lip. She has a huge scar on her thigh which appears to be in the shape of fire symbol. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such She is good at Taijutsu but not better then Gai and Lee. She does not use her Mangekyo Sharingan. She is good with chakra and swords/katanas. She prefers to use the katana she stole. She is immortal. Her weakness is seeing someone she likes hurt or being threatened. She is good with medical ninjitsu but not better than Sakura and Tsunade. She has a revival justu, the more she uses it, she will have a better risk of dyingher immortality. She prefers to get straight to the point instead of listening to lectures and speeched before battle. She is also does not like to use her fire jutsus because heat makes her slow down. Also, she gets distracted when they talk about why she shoudnt have been born an Uchiha because she doesnt use fire jutsus or her Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT